My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Path to Cybertron
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Set in the EG dimension within the Aligned universe. The Humane Six discover a near planet similar yet different to their own world, populated by human-like people known as Cybertronians. Canterlot High and Iacon Academy co-operate in anticipation of the next Friendship Games, while Kaon Academy start to slowly take over Crystal Prep.


_**My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Path to Cybertron**_

A _Transformers/Beast Wars_ \+ _My Little Pony_ Crossover fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_, _Transformers: Prime_, _Rescue Bots_ and _Robots in Disguise_ (2015) series by Hasbro Studios

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Magic does exist. It was found, long ago, inside a crashed alien ship. It has been said through the ages, that without sacrifice, there can be no victory. However, there are mysteries to the universe that were never meant to be solved by anyone, no matter how curious..._

* * *

**28th September 2014, One Day after the Battle of the Bands**

Somewhere in the dark and abandoned alleys of Canterlot, three multi-coloured girls concealed in dull grey hoodies wandered aimlessly, shivering and kicking at whatever laid in their way.

"Ugh, way to go, Adagio," the middle-aged purple-haired girl snapped. "Now with our powers completely gone, we can't feed on energy or even get back to Equestria. I should've been the boss."

"Well you never suggested any good ideas, Aria," the elder orange-haired girl identified as Adagio pointed back.

"Fighting, fighting, and more fighting," the younger blue-haired girl whinged. "Can we please stop and rest? I'm tired and my legs hurt."

"And will you quit your endless whining for once, Sonata?" Adagio turned to the younger girl, identified as Sonata, with grinding teeth. "We're stuck here and now our voices are gone thanks to those bloody Rainblocks, you complete and utter dim wit!"

"Please don't shout at me, I'm just asking to stop fighting," Sonata shrunk and her eyes turned dewy and teary.

"Oh you're gonna see some real fighting," Adagio blurted as launched a fist right into the younger siren's face. However, before she could hit her mark, their ears caught the sound of a deep nasal chuckle close by. Jumped up and shocked, the three sirens stepped close together and looked around the dark shadows surrounding them. Then, they found a pair of glowing red eyes with pinkish-white pupils in the complete darkness, hiding from the dim street lights.

"You're the ones who tried to take an entire school with your mere singing?" the deep thin voice realised. "Didn't learn much from the experience, did you?"

"Enough to know where the soft spots are, whoever you are," Adagio responded.

"And if you're thinking of robbing us, you're in bad luck, cause we've got nothing," Aria huffed.

"You're not gonna hurt or eat us, are you?" Sonata quivered.

"Oh, please. I may like my dishes served cold, but I don't mine shaking like little cowards," the voice chortled.

"Cowards?" Aria repeated, taking offence at the remark.

"Besides, if I were here to rob or even torture you for any reason, you would be screaming for mercy by now,"

"What do you even want?" Adagio demanded, crossing her arms.

"I only wish to offer an alliance," the voice proposed. "You see, we have much more in common than you might think, and I'm not merely referring to our tastes for power."

"What could we possibly gain from such an arrangement?" Adagio asked.

"Revenge..." the voice answered, as the figure finally stepped into the dim light, revealing his true form. A tall, hunched and lanky figure with grey skin, suit jacket and jeans of a similar shade, broad shoulders and dull white hair with a thin red streak in the middle. Upon observing this strange individual, the three girls looked at each other, cocked their brows.

"You've got our ears," Adagio broke the silence as she rested her hands on hips.

"Wise choice," the man complimented.

"By the way, what's your name anyway?" Aria asked.

"My name's Starscream..." the man revealed with a slight bow.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
